


Lengua atada

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Por qué quieres que me quede, Hikaru?” preguntó, en baja voz, esta vez mirándolo en los ojos.Yaotome sonrojó, esperando que no se diera cuenta.¿Pues estaba tan claro?Porque no hablaba él, porque quería...Quería oírlo decírselo, y aunque Hikaru hubiera imaginado esa exacta escena demasiadas veces, no sabía si tuviera éxito de hacerlo o no.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Lengua atada

**Lengua atada**

Hikaru le acariciaba el pelo, despacio.

Sonreía mientras lo hacía.

Había algo relajante en ver a Takaki tumbado en la cama a su lado, cubierto sólo por una sábana, con un aire agotado en la cara.

Era satisfactorio.

“¡Hikka!” se quejó cuando las manos del menor se bajaron del pelo a lo largo del cuello y la columna, tan suaves que le hicieron cosquillas en las caderas.

“Ah, perdone.” le dijo Hikaru, tratando de quedarse serio. “No es mi culpa si no tengo éxito de estar lejos de ti.” añadió, en tono que quería hacer pasar por broma; luego le cogió las caderas y lo tiró cerca, así que la espalda del mayor adhiriera contra su pecho.

Apoyó la frente contra su nuca, inhalando su olor, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo instintivamente.

No tenía éxito de recordar momentos cuando se hubiera sentido tan bien como cuando estaba con Yuya, y eso lo asustaba un poco.

Cuando se habían ido a la cama juntos la primera vez, ambos lo habían llamado un bache en el camino.

Ambos estaban un poco borrachos, a casa di Yuya después de haber pasado la noche juntos, y Hikaru recordaba apenas lo que había pasado.

Pero recordaba de haberse despertado a lado del mayor, de la sensación que había tenido, de cómo no le hubiera parecido raro.

La segunda vez ya no habían encontrado excusas, y en un tácito acuerdo habían decidido que iban a seguir teniendo sexo, porque no había nada equivocado en eso.

Ninguno de los dos tenía vínculos, y la situación no les pesaba.

No tenían, es decir, encontrado ni una buena razón para no hacerlo.

No había nada determinado ni preestablecido; de vez en cuando uno llamaba al otro diciendo que tenía gana de verlo, y sabían cómo iba a acabar.

Duraba desde hace meses, y si por Yuya estaba bueno así, Hikaru en cambio sentía algo diferente cada vez que se encontraba con él.

Todavía lo abrazó, besándole despacio un hombro, suspirando, y disfrutando el calor de esa piel contra la suya.

“Hikaru, anda... tengo que ir, está tarde.” protestó débilmente el mayor, sintiéndolo bajar las manos en sus caderas en una caricia lenta, casi instintiva.

“No quiero que te vayas.” murmuró, llevando la boca a su espalda, dejando un rastro de besos a lo largo de la línea de la columna.

Yuya rio bajo, tratando de alejarlo.

“No pienso que tendría éxito de hacerlo otra vez, soy agotado. Y mañana tenemos que despertarnos temprano.” insistió, pero cerró los ojos y renunció a liberarse de ese agarre, dejándose llevar por la sensación de la boca de Hikaru.

El menor siguió besándolo unos minutos, acariciándolo, antes de subir de vuelta a la altura de su cara para apoyarle el mentón en un hombro.

“De hecho, no te estoy pidiendo de tener sexo. Sólo me gustaría...” se mordió un labio aguantando la respiración. “Me gustaría que te quedaras, eso es todo.”

Takaki levantó una ceja, girándose para mirarlo en la cara.

“Nunca me pediste de quedarme... ¿Qué pasó?” preguntó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa insegura.

Hikaru se encogió de hombros, teniéndole las caderas y tratando de hacer su mejor para sonreír de manera casual.

“No pasó nada. Sólo es que mañana de todas formas tenemos que ir al trabajo juntos, pues no veo la razón porque tengas que volver a tu casa, cuando puedes quedarte aquí. Dado que está bastante tarde.” añadió, levantando las cejas en la que esperaba ser una expresión inocente.

Le pareció de ver una sombra en la cara de Takaki, pero decidió que sólo lo había imaginado.

“Vale. Si no te molesto...” concedió, y a Hikaru le habría gustado oírlo un poco más involucrado con esa prospectiva, pero pensó que el mismo hecho que hubiera aceptado fuera un buen inicio.

Le sonrió, tardado, mientras el mayor seguía teniendo un aire severo que no le gustó.

Lo vio empujarlo con la espalda contra el colchón y montarle a horcajadas, bajándose para besarle el pecho, en un impulso nuevo.

“Creía - ¡ay!” se interrumpió cuando se sintió morder. “Creía qué hubieras dicho de no tener gana.” le hizo notar, arqueando la espalda al toque de sus manos, improvisamente más audaz.

Yuya se encogió de hombros, llevando una mano a su cadera y llevando la otra a la polla del menor.

“Cambié de opinión.” contestó, antes de dejar de mirarlo, concentrándose sólo en lo que estaba haciendo.

Hikaru lo sintió envolver su erección en la boca, e inclinó la cabeza contra la almohada, cerrando los ojos y tratando de disfrutar esa sensación.

Aunque no lo convenciera el tono usado por Yuya, no estaba posible por él pensar claramente en ese momento; se preguntó su no fuera exactamente eso el objetivo de Takaki, pero no pudo darse una respuesta, y se dejó llevar por lo que el mayor estaba haciendo por él.

Llevó una mano detrás de su nuca, tirándolo cerca y arqueando otra vez la espalda, buscando más y más de ese calor que lo envolvía, sintiéndolo ceder a su toque y dejarlo mover como quería.

Se quedó quieto, y fue Hikaru a moverse dentro de su boca, mientras Yuya sólo pasaba la lengua en él, tratando de seguir el ritmo, de darle tanto placer como posible.

Cuando Yaotome sintió de estar a punto de llegar al orgasmo lo tuvo aún más firme, tirándole el pelo, tal vez haciéndole daño también, pero haciendo que se quedara inmóvil con los labios a su alrededor mientras se corría dentro de su boca, extendiendo más las caderas y dejándose ir a un grito atragantado.

Hikaru se quedó con los ojos cerrado, dándose apenas cuenta que Yuya se levantaba y se tumbaba a su lado.

Sólo cuando sintió de haber recuperado la fuerza se giró, viendo sólo su espalda.

Perplejo, levantó una ceja, acercándose y acariciándole una cadera, tratando de llevar la mano a la polla del mayor.

Pero Takaki parecía no estar de acuerdo.

“Olvídalo. No tengo gana.” le dijo, cogiéndole la muñeca para evitar de ser tocado.

El menor se quedó quieto unos segundos, asombrado.

De verdad quería decirle algo, pedirle una explicación, pero estaba como si tuviera miedo de lo que podía responderle.

No creía de estar listo a oír lo que Yuya tenía que decirle, y por eso sólo le dio la espalda, mascullando un ‘vale’ tardado, cubriéndose y cerrando los ojos, consciente del hecho que no iba a dormir.

No habían pasado que unos minutos, antes que oyera a Yuya sentarse en la cama, suspirando.

“No puedes, ¿verdad, Hikka?” preguntó, mirando frente a sí y metiéndose a torturarse las manos con las uñas.

El menor se levantó también, saliéndose los ojos.

“¿No puedo qué?”

Takaki se pasó una mano en el pelo, suspirando otra vez.

“¿Por qué quieres que me quede, Hikaru?” preguntó, en baja voz, esta vez mirándolo en los ojos.

Yaotome sonrojó, esperando que no se diera cuenta.

¿Pues estaba tan claro?

Porque no hablaba él, porque quería...

Quería oírlo decírselo, y aunque Hikaru hubiera imaginado esa exacta escena demasiadas veces, no sabía si tuviera éxito de hacerlo o no.

Se mordió un labio, girándose de manera de no tener que verlo.

“Te lo dijo porque querría que te quedaras, Yuu. Es porque mañana tenemos que...”

“¡Al infierno!” lo interrumpió el mayor, poniéndose en pie y metiéndose a recoger su ropa del suelo. “Vuelvo a casa.” comunicó, y sólo entonces Hikaru se puso en pie también, reteniéndolo de una muñeca.

“No... ¿no quieres quedarte?”

Takaki levantó una ceja, sarcástico.

“No si no tengo una buena razón para hacerlo.”

Yaotome lo pensó un poco, antes de acercarse y besarlo, abriendo los labios, acariciándole la lengua con la suya y llevando una mano detrás de su cabeza, intensificando el beso.

Cuando se alejaron, de todas formas, la expresión en la cara de Takaki estaba la misma.

“Buen esfuerzo, pero... tendrás que hacer mejor.” le dijo, cruzando los brazos en espera.

Yaotome bofó, bajo, pasándose las manos en la cara y tratando de ordenar en su cabeza algo de decir.

Pero lo más miraba a Yuya, lo más lo veía esperar un gesto por su parte, lo más se convencía del hecho que, al final, no importaba como se lo decía, en tanto que se lo decía.

“Vale, Yuu. Tú y yo... esta situación está así desde hace un poco de tiempo, ¿no? Ese asunto de nosotros que nos acostamos juntos, sin vínculos ni... ni algo así.” hizo una pausa, maldiciendo cuando lo vio fruncir el entrecejo. “No que no me divertí las semanas pasadas.” se apresuró a especificar. “Me gusta tener sexo contigo, y mucho. Pero últimamente estaba pensando que... bien, no nos está llevando a ninguna parte, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, puede estar bueno por un poco de tiempo divertirse sin tener nada de qué preocuparse, pero llegamos a un punto donde...”

Se paró cuando vio a Yuya echarse a reír.

Se puso tenso, poniendo un aire ofendido, pero esperó que el mayor se calmara antes de volver a hablar; o, mejor, lo habría hecho si no hubiera sido precedido.

“¿Acabaste?” le preguntó el mayor, sin dejar de sonreírle, acercándose y besándolo rápidamente, antes de ponerle las manos en los hombros y mirarlo directamente en los ojos. “Yaotome Hikaru.” le dijo, en tono casi solemne. “Te quiero.”

El menor se quedó inmóvil.

Luego, despacio, él también empezó a sonreír.

“Bien, creo que sea una buena razón para quedarse aquí, ¿no?” preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia.

“¡Hikka!” lo reprochó el mayor, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Hikaru rio, bajo, poniéndole de vuelta las manos en las caderas y tirándolo contra de sí.

“Takaki Yuya.” dijo, la misma solemnidad en el tono de voz. “Quiero que esta noche te quedes durmiendo conmigo, porque te quiero.”

Yuya asintió, firme, volviendo hacia la cama y arrastrando el menor consigo.

“No podría haberlo dicho mejor.” declaró, tumbándose en el colchón y apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Hikaru en cuanto el menor se tumbó.

Yaotome sonrió, metiéndose a acariciarle un brazo.

Al final, había sido más simple de lo que pensaba.

Había sido natural decirle que lo quería, sólo porque era lo que sentía, y porque ahora sabía qué Yuya sentía lo mismo por él.

Lo abrazó fuerte, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir; y, efectivamente, estaba así.

Pero esa noche sólo iba a disfrutar la sensación de dormir a lado del hombre que quería.


End file.
